Getting Over Will
by IHeartUCato
Summary: "I can't deal with it. I just can't. It was one thing when I just knew he had died, but then I have to find out that my best friend killed him? It's just too much." This is a one-shot I made about Christina and Caleb. Not her and Will. Please give it a shot, it's short so it won't take long to R&R now will it? ENJOY! T for suicide. Yes, I said suicide.


**A/N- Hey guys! Yet another one-shot for you! I had an idea for this, but I realized I **_**had **_**to do this since apparently, there are no stories in the archive under Christina and Caleb! I know most people ship Christina/Will, I do too, but**_** no one **_**has written a story about these two!? I don't get it! So, here's my one-shot for these two in Christina's POV. But I'm warning you, it's actually pretty depressing. **

**I don't own Divergent; I've gone through way too many disclaimers to even bother putting something witty here.**

I can't deal with it. I just can't. It was one thing when I just knew he had died, but then I have to find out that my best friend killed him? It's just too much. Oh, and add to that the fact that she still has Four, or as everyone now calls him, _Tobias_. It's just not fair.

So that's how I got here, standing on the edge of the Merciless Mart's roof, getting ready to jump.

Deep breath in. "It doesn't look that bad. I don't get how people are afraid of heights." Breathe out. "Just imagine I'm jumping off a train." Breathe in. "This is probably how Al felt before he jumped too." Breathe out. "Funny, Tris caused that too." Breathe in. "If I do this, I can be with both of them again." Breathe out. "Jump you coward!" Breathe in...

"Christina!?" A voice says from behind me.

I whip around to see Tris' nosey Erudite brother standing shocked at the door. "What do you want Caleb!" I shout over the howling winds with the tears streaming down my face. "Wait, let me guess, you're going to tell me my family is dead now too." I say bitterly.

"Actually, I came up here to think about some stuff, but since you're up here, why don't we talk?" He says taking a careful step forward.

I laugh at that. Maybe I've gone insane. I probably have. Will's death and Tris' betrayal has destroyed whatever sane part of my head I had left. "What's there to talk about? Unless another tragedy has befallen me, I don't see anything worth talking about to you." I tell him turning my back on him.

I hear him take a deep breath behind me. "Look, I know you're mad and upset about my sister, and I'm really sorry about Will-"

At that I spin around to face him before I snap, "No! You're not! You didn't even know him! So don't you _dare _try to pretend that you actually _care _for one second!"

He takes another hesitant step forward before he tells me the worst thing yet. "Christina, I really truly am sorry. No good comes from the waste of life."

"Exactly!" I scream at him. "You just proved my point! All he is, was, to you is a life! Not even a person, just a life!" And with that I twist myself around and launch myself off the building.

Or, I would have had Caleb not grabbed me. He's a lot stronger than I thought, and I probably should've paid more attention to how close he was getting to me.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shriek as he drags me away from the edge. I flail around trying to hit something, and I manage to punch something, I think his cheek, before he sets me down away from the edge and the door and he just sits with his chest pressed to my back until I calm down.

It takes what seems like an hour, but really, I have no clue how long and he hasn't given any indication of giving up so I just go limp in his arms.

"Better?" He asks and I just nod, too numb to talk. "Good, now why don't you tell me why you were about to commit suicide."

I turn so my back is pressed up against a vent and so that I can actually _see _Caleb. "Well Dr. Prior," I start, but it lacks any actual emotion. "I woke up in the middle of the Abnegation sector surrounded by bodies with blood all over me and then I went walking to try to find someone when I found my boyfriend dead in an alley. Then, when I'm trying, and failing, to get over him, I find out my best friend is the one who killed him. There's nothing left for me. Oh, and I'm sorry for punching you." I add looking at the bruise forming on his face.

He thinks this over for a bit before he speaks again. "First of all, it's fine. Secondly, I can't imagine what you would have felt waking up like that and then finding Will's body, but I did go to the Dauntless compound with Beatrice and our father and after they went ahead, Tris came back with _Four _and said our father died." He says 'Four' like its poison in his mouth. "It's just me and my sister now, and I doubt I'll ever get over our parents deaths. And as for my sister, well she obviously didn't want what happened to Will to happen and she seems deeply sorry. But I can understand how you would believe this is her fault when it was all because of the serum."

I think that over and I realize that he's right; it's no more Tris' fault then it is mine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell Caleb that. "Why are you telling me this Caleb?"

He hesitates a moment before answering, and when he does, it isn't verbal. Caleb freaking Prior, Tris' brother, leans in and kisses me. It's sweet and gentle but quick. "Because I know you're not over him, but when you are I'll be waiting."

And with that, he gets up and leaves me on the roof.

I never would have thought that Caleb liked me. I never would have thought that he would kiss me. I never would have thought that I would _like _him kissing me. I never would have thought I would be able to get over Will. And maybe I can't. Not on my own anyways. So first, Tris. Then I can work out how I feel about Caleb, and then _maybe _when this war is over, I can live a normal life with whoever I choose.

**A/N- Ta da! I know, not the best ending, but there you go! My longest one-shot yet! Now, before you freak out at me because it seems I'm forgetting a certain Abnegation girl named Susan, I'm not. Honestly though, I think Caleb and Christina would make a cute couple had... things not happened. Anyways, R&R, LOVE YOU GUYS, give me ideas for new stories or one-shots and BYE-BYE!**


End file.
